


and then, i found you

by soloeyists



Series: tinysparks [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Inspired by Paper Towns, Kyungsoo's Birthday Week 2021, M/M, Movie: Paper Towns (2015), Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soloeyists/pseuds/soloeyists
Summary: Jongin wants to be found. Kyungsoo wants to be lost in Jongin's tomorrows.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: tinysparks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133210
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33
Collections: Challenge #13 — Like a Movie





	and then, i found you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Paper Towns (2015).
> 
> paper town - a fake town created by map makers to protect their copyright.

Kyungsoo has a neighbor named Jongin.

Full name Kim Jongin. Age nineteen. Taller. Smarter. Mind always full of wonder. Skin perfectly tanned like the sun has kissed every inch of himself. Eyes resemble that of a deer's: long eyelashes kissing his cheeks whenever he blinks. Lips always pull into the most perfect round shape whenever he pouts.

Kyungsoo has never met anyone as beautiful as Jongin.

And Kyungsoo, as ridiculous as this sounds, thinks maybe he loves the idea of being with Jongin since the first day they held hands, running away from Uncle Yixing's house after Jongin purposely broke one of his precious flower pots on his porch. Uncle Yixing found out later that Jongin was the mastermind behind this. Kyungsoo was quick to admit that he was the one at fault, afraid that Jongin would sulk the whole day.

But Jongin didn't. He pulled Kyungsoo into the warmest hug, whispering a soft 'thank you' in his ear. Kyungsoo found himself unable to get rid of the warmth creeping up his cheeks for days.

Kyungsoo is not an adventurous boy. Unlike Jongin, he is a scaredy cat. It has always been that way; Jongin constantly showing him the world outside of his comfort zone and Kyungsoo slowly following in his footsteps.

In reality, Kyungsoo would travel the whole world, ride a huge, scary horse that he has always been afraid of— _anything_ for Jongin, _really_ —if that means making him happy. Jongin has always liked it whenever Kyungsoo joins him in one of his adventures. His lips would always form into a thin line before they tug slightly upwards around the corners, teeth lining up behind those lips.

Jongin looks the prettiest when he smiles.

Kyungsoo likes it.

Personally, he thought Jongin would do the same thing, too. Things like standing up for him if anything goes disarray on Kyungsoo's end.

Kyungsoo finds out that maybe, _maybe_ , Jongin doesn't feel the same way.

At first, Kyungsoo thought he was just dreaming. Jongin would never do this to him. Not when he is the most amazing friend Jongin has ever had in his life.

That is until Kyungsoo thinks he hears a faint crack in his heart when he sees the tanned boy pressing his lips against the ones belonging to the new boy in town. A playboy. Maybe a nerd. Kyungsoo doesn't care.

Why can't it be him instead?

Maybe Jongin doesn't like someone shorter than him. Maybe Sehun is a good kisser. Kyungsoo doesn't know. The only thing he _does_ know is that he badly wants to taste those lips, too.

That's when he finds out how he has miserably, undeniably, fallen in love with Kim Jongin.

While Jongin is literally only living across the street, he still, however, is _too_ far from Kyungsoo's reach.

Jongin will never like him _that_ way.

So, Kyungsoo moves on. After all, this is probably just a stupid crush. Maybe it's not love yet. Love is a big word. Kyungsoo doesn't think what he feels for Jongin is _that_.

Until Jongin suddenly breaks up with Sehun and goes missing, nowhere to be found in their town for _days_.

That's when Kyungsoo feels a part of himself goes missing, too.

That's when he finds out what he feels for Jongin is _indeed_ love.

For days, he goes searching for clues possibly left by Jongin. When everyone has given up, Kyungsoo keeps going because he _knows_ Jongin always leaves clues behind because that's when he knows when people truly care about what he thinks of the world around him.

Kyungsoo cares.

He's going to find those damn clues, even if it might take him forever.

He finds _them_ , however.

First, it's the note Jongin secretly jammed into Kyungsoo's door. Then, Jongin's favorite notebook that has a strange drawing Kyungsoo has never seen before in one of the worn pages which leads him to another clue.

Jongin's favorite song.

Kyungsoo searches for the lyrics until he comes across a line that stands out. Screams like it wants to be noticed.

_Foreverland, is where you can find me._

So, Kyungsoo drives all the way to Foreverland, a _paper town_ in Busan state, in the middle of the night, fingers trembling as he holds tightly to the steering wheel because he has never driven alone outside of his birth town.

Truth be told, he would do anything for Jongin even if it means overcoming his own fear.

He arrives at his destination after a tiring 5-hour drive. The sun is still asleep and Kyungsoo finds himself staring into the distance in the middle of nowhere, until a familiar silhouette shows up from a lone 24-hour convenience store nearby.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo's life has meaning again.

"Jongin!"

It really is _him_.

When Jongin spins, Kyungsoo finds his arms wrapping around his torso, never wanting to let go.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

Kyungsoo screams, voice rumbling in his chest.

"You found me," Jongin breathes.

Kyungsoo lets go and feels his guts twist uncomfortably.

"Did you... not want to be found?"

Jongin chuckles as a tear slips down his cheek. Kyungsoo fights the urge to cry, too, until he no longer can handle it.

"Don't leave me again, Jongin. I'm sorry. I can't—"

"Why are you sorry?"

"I like you." Silence. "A lot. God. I'm not even supposed to feel this way towards my best friend." A sharp breath. "Maybe I love—"

"Hey, look at me," Jongin cuts him off, slender fingers warm against his skin as he cups Kyungsoo's face. "I'm here now. I'm not gonna leave you."

"I can't afford losing you again, Jongin. I just can't. It's too much. I just—"

Kyungsoo feels his lips mold perfectly against Jongin's plush ones. Time stops ticking away when Jongin's arms pull their bodies closer together, warmth spreading within Kyungsoo like wildfire. When they pull away, it's Jongin who speaks first.

"Wanna go on an adventure with me, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo smiles. They both know the answer to it.

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Jelly for helping me as always ♡ The original movie doesn't really have the ending that I hoped for, so I gave Jongin and Kyungsoo the ending I personally thought they deserve. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
